Leona (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :This article is about the unit from King of Fighters collaboration. You may be looking for Natural Whip Leona. |id = 830188 |altname = Leona |no = 8271 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 181 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 66 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 66 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 66 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 63 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 66 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 63 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = A wanderer and a mercenary, Leona somehow found herself on the soil of a new world. Almost immediately, the evil blood that lay within her pulsed with life, as if sensing that challenges - and threats - were nearby. Reacting out of instinct, her moves soon made short work of the monsters that tried to prey upon her. Yet as soon as their bodies fell to the ground, Leona felt that even more enemies were coming to get her. As she battled the creatures that seemed to cross her path, she belatedly realized that the darkness within her had once again broken free. |summon = It ends here. You won't need anyone else. |fusion = There is no need to be frightened. I'm ready for this. |evolution = Tell them to stop resisting. I will just bring them more pain. | hp_base = 5865 |atk_base = 2601 |def_base = 2169 |rec_base = 1639 | hp_lord = 8378 |atk_lord = 3715 |def_lord = 3099 |rec_lord = 2342 | hp_anima = 9495 |rec_anima = 2044 |atk_breaker = 4013 |def_breaker = 2801 |def_guardian = 3397 |rec_guardian = 2193 |def_oracle = 2950 |rec_oracle = 2789 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Ikari Mastery |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, Def, 80% boost to max HP, probable normal attack on all foes, 15% damage reduction from Earth, Thunder types, considerably boosts BB and SBB activation rates & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 35% chance with 50% damage penalty, 25% activation boost, 65% ABP & 40% CBP |bb = SDM: V-Slasher I |bbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on all foes, casts Taunt and hugely boosts own Def for 2 turns, greatly boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, adds additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns & reduces passive healing and HC effectiveness for 1 turn (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 200% Def, 70% Atk to Def, 600% additional attack multiplier & 30% healing reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = SDM: V-Slasher II |sbbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), powerful Earth attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def for 3 turns, adds additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Atk and slightly reduces own Def, Rec for 3 turns & considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 750% x HP / base max HP, 90% Def to Atk, Rec, 600% additional attack multiplier, 300% Atk and reduces Def, Rec by 30%, & 100% Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 12 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 12 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |ubb = SDM: V-Slasher MAX |ubbdescription = Massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), massive Earth attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction & enormously boosts own Atk, boosts own critical hit rate and considerably reduces own Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% x HP / base max HP, 400% Atk, Def, Rec, 450% Crit damage, 90% reduction, 400% Atk, 60% Crit and reduces Def by 100% |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 20 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |es = Hardened Focus |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB for all allies, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to how low HP is, Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge & negates critical and elemental damage |esnote = 5% BB cost reduction, 50% + 1% boost per 1% HP lost & fills 10 BC |evofrom = 830187 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill4_1_sp = 40 |omniskill4_1_desc = 25% damage reduction from Fire, Earth Types |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 180000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 10 |omniskill5_2_desc = Removes SBB's Def, Rec self parameter reduction effects |omniskill5_3_sp = 15 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB's Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect |omniskill5_3_note = +20% boost. 90% Atk to Def total |omniskill5_4_sp = 25 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of BB/SBB activation effect |omniskill5_4_note = +10% boost. 35% activation boost total |omniskill5_5_sp = 50 |omniskill5_5_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill5_5_note = 70% chance |omniskill5_6_sp = 25 |omniskill5_6_desc = Adds probable self evasion for 1 turn effect to BB |omniskill5_6_note = 35% chance |omniskill5_7_sp = 15 |omniskill5_7_desc = Adds passive healing and HC effectiveness reduction for 2 turns (PvP modes only) effect to SBB |omniskill5_7_note = 30% healing reduction |notes = |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Leona2 }}